


Julianne

by bluebelleyes_and_parisianskies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Conflicted!adrien, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Injured Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Injury, Romance, Selfless!Marinette, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebelleyes_and_parisianskies/pseuds/bluebelleyes_and_parisianskies
Summary: Ladybug has resorted to plan Z, the last one that was never meant to be put in action. And Chat Noir doesn't know. She can only hope she makes it out of this one unscathed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Mistakes Will Be Made

"Marinette, this can't be the only way..." Tikki began, looking down at her chosen one with pleading eyes. Marinette was crouched down behind a chimney, waiting for her kwami to finish her snack. She had nicks and small gashes all over her body from their latest, knife-wielding akuma. They had been going at it for almost two hours. And if she was tired, she knew her blond partner had to be exhausted from all the distractions he'd been offering in order to give her time to plan.

"You know that if there were another way, I'd do it. I'm not happy about it either, but it'll stop the akuma and that is what matters. We haven't engaged in battle with one this strong or dangerous. Tikki, he will seriously hurt someone, possibly kill them, if he isn't stopped soon and I'm not going to sit on pins and needles only hoping the miraculous cure will bring them back." Marinette explained. She crawled over to the edge of the roof and peeked over the stone barrier. She watched as Chat Noir used his baton to launch himself over the akuma's knives.

"They said my cuts weren't good enough! I'll show them! I'll cut this cat up so small, no one will ever find him!" The akumatized victim yelled. When Chat faltered on his landing, Marinette had to remind herself that she wasn't transformed before she tried to leap from building. 

"What is one person compared to the whole city? I know I'll be okay. But Chat...," She stated. The red kwami sighed once she finished her cookie. 

"You aren't going to tell him?" Tikki asked. Marinette shook her head. 

"It needs to be believable. He needs to think I've been hit. I mean," she paused and held up the black spotted red duct tape. 

"He'll throw the knife at me and I'll duct tape his hands so he can't call it back. Chat will use cataclysm on the knife to release the akuma, I purify it, use the cure, and it's done." She went over once more.

"And the chance of you being seriously hurt?" Tikki asked. Marinette shrugged with a tight smile. 

"One person versus the city, Tikki. Either way, if we're fast, I know the cure will fix it." Tikki shook her head, but accepted the answer. 

"I don't like these types of plans. I've lost too many to plans like these. They never get any easier to hear, Marinette." Tikki said with downcast eyes. The dark haired teen smiled softly, reaching out to gently touch her fingertips to her kwami's cheek. 

"I understand, Tikki. I don't want this either. I'm seventeen going on eighteen, about to graduate, still haven't confessed to Adrien, can't figure out my feelings for Chat, have an internship lined up, haven't defeated Hawkmoth...we've a lot left to do together. I don't plan on going anywhere." Marinette said, tears beginning to prick her eyes. She nodded curtly and threw on her brave face, standing and reaching out for Tikki. She thought of Adrien's sweet smile from their last conversation about Ultimate Mecha Strike III. They had grown a better friendship over the years, finally losing her stutter had helped the most. What would happen if she told him how she felt? She thought of Chat Noir, with his late night visits and conversations over hot chocolate on cold nights. She recalled their small touches, heated glances, and sincere words. How would he react knowing she was Ladybug? What if she let herself fall for him? She thought of Alya and maybe one day being truthful with her about all the excuses over the years, of finally defeating Hawkmoth and being safe to tell the truth. Would she forgive all her lies? Marinette smiled brightly at her kwami, determination lighting a fire in her belly. She couldn't leave yet. There were so many open ended questions left to answer.

"So for now, Tikki, spots on!" She called out. 

Ladybug dove off the roof top, rolling as she hit the ground and popping up into a defensive stance.

"M'lady, you're back! Do you have a plan?" Chat Noir asked, sprinting to her side. She nodded, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. She wanted to apologize for the scare she was about to give him, but he needed to believe it too. 

"I have a distraction and I'll need you to be quick. Once that knife leaves his hand, go after it and destroy it. Don't let anything deter you from this." She explained. Ladybug could feel Chat's posture tense. She knew he could tell this was serious. 

"M'lady, what are you-," he began to ask. Ladybug whipped around to face him. Gently, she laid a hand on his cheek and offered him a tender smile.

"Please, just follow my lead, Chaton." She pleaded. Her partner's concerned expression didn't fade, but he nodded once in agreement. She leaned in and pressed a soft peck to his cheek, because, if something went wrong, she needed him to know she cared about him deeply. Ladybug almost chuckled at the blush that swept over his face. 

"Let's go!" She whispered. Chat Noir leapt away and out of sight, still smiling like a fool as he left her. She took off running, bounding around the corner of the building and coming out in the city square where Chef Supreme was rolling people up like sushi. 

"Ah, Ladybug, care to join us? I'm sure you'd be perfect as crab salad!" He screamed, running at her and sharpening his knife with a honing steel. She glared at him, eyes narrowing on the purple toned chef's knife. With one last look at the spot she knew Chat was hiding, Ladybug charged at him with all she had. 

She had to make this worth it.


	2. And It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we continue...

Chat watched his Lady from the sidelines, hidden in the shadows of the alley way. He took advantage of the moment’s rest and plopped down on the fence post. Exhausted and tense, his fingers began working the cramp coming on in his calf, green eyes never leaving his partner.

Ladybug was staring down the akuma, eyes focused with her posture almost– dare he say– relaxed as she waited. She must have picked up the roll of duct tape once he jumped away and had pushed her hand through the middle, shoving the roll up her forearm to sit snuggly by the crook of her elbow. Once the akuma saw her and threatened her, she was off. Chat cocked his head. Normally, Ladybug was one to throw back a sarcastic remark before executing some well thought out plan. Instead, she sprinted forward, charging the akuma head on. Definitely not Ladybug’s style.

He paused, watching her. The weight of their promise came rushing back. And, of course, the peck on the cheek he received in gratitude. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, his stomach unsettled and twisting in knots.

The two threw kicks and punches back and forth, each twisting away from the hits as if they were dancing. Chat’s chest tightened as he watched Ladybug throw her body down as the chef rounded on her with his arm flung out, dodging the blade he swung.

But just barely.

Chat sprung to his feet, ignoring the pulling pain in his leg from the sudden movement and trying to reassure himself that she had everything under control. But Ladybug didn’t fight like this. She was more strategic, plotting from afar or luring the akuma into a trap before striking a critical blow while keeping herself out of physical danger. It set Chat’s nerves ablaze, every fiber of his being on end as his anticipation grew. Everything was telling him that something was wrong.

Her dodge turned into a roll and she popped up into a defensive position. The akuma turned around, growling at his opponent and trying to lunge forward to confront her, but found he couldn’t. Somewhere amidst her barrel roll, Ladybug had slapped duct tape around the chef’s ankles. Ladybug whipped out her yo-yo, slinging it at the akuma in effort to trap him. The yo-yo spiralled around the chef, trapping his limbs against his body. She yanked the yo-yo back, completely picking up the akuma and flipping him through the air and over her shoulder. The chef slammed onto the ground behind her, flipping onto his back in an instant.

“I’m going to slice you until you become thinner than a spring roll wrapper!” He shouted as he struggled fiercely against the yo-yo string. Chat readied himself to jump out with ‘cataclysm’ on the tip of his tongue.

His eyes followed Ladybug as she sauntered over to the victim, her calm demeanor alarming. What was she doing? She was being patient, but almost like she was prolonging something. This wasn’t right. Usually, she would bound over to the object quickly and toss it towards him so he could destroy it if she couldn’t break it herself. But she took one step after the other, like she was preparing herself for something.

She moved forward to grab the purple tinged blade that was gripped tightly in the chef’s hand.

And then it happened.

The chef was free, but his blade was no longer in his hand.

Chat’s mouth dropped open in horror. His absolute terror had his body frozen. He could see Ladybug’s hands shaking and face growing pale even from where he stood. The akuma was a good distance behind her, appearing to be battling with himself over something. When purple butterfly wings materialized over the akumatized victim’s face, rage filled Chat.

The blond launched himself out of hiding, extending his baton and using it to send himself up into the air. He came crashing down on the akuma, knees digging into the chef’s chest and knocking all the air out of his lungs.

“You! You always make our lives a living hell!” Chat screamed, near hysterical with anger. Hawkmoth’s voice took over the nasally tone of chef’s.

“What about you? You’re concerned about me while your partner is over there, alone and probably bleeding out. I’ll tell you what, if you join me and bring me her miraculous, I can–,” Chat effectively shut the akuma up with a sharp punch to the temple. His breaths rushed out of him in heaving gasps as he pushed himself back to his feet.

Ladybug was now on her knees, facing away from him. Her petite frame shuttered with muted sobs as her hands moved around something in front of her. Chat was quick to her side, dropping to his knees in front of her. He looked her over, trying to assess the situation and identify the best options.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

The chef’s purple tinted knife was lodged deep into her abdomen. Her hands were fluttering around the handle, as if hesitating to pull it out.

“LB, it’ll be okay. What can I do? I can go get help or I-,” He began before Ladybug cut him off.

“N-no, Chat. It needs to be pulled out. We need to break it so the akuma can be purified. Remember your promise to me. You break the item, no matter what.” She rushed out, trying to explain quickly but also battling pain and exhaustion.

“What do you want me to do, M'lady?” Chat asked, ducking his blond head. When he peeked up at her from beneath his lashes, she responded with a curt nod. They knew what needed to be done, but he wanted her consent. Chat scooted closer to Ladybug. He sat up tall on his knees, one gloved hand a hair’s distance from the knife handle and the other pressing her head against his breast bone. He felt her body trembling as she released a deep breath. With one more nod against him, he prepared himself.

3…

2…

Ladybug’s responding scream would haunt him forever.


	3. Bring Me Down Gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for updating so late. I'm literally typing this story up in my phone on Tumblr, then copying it to here so it's a little annoying right now. I hope you all are staying safe. Thank you for your patience!

Chat hadn't even realized he'd been holding his breath until Ladybug's full weight fell heavy against his body, which violently pushed it out of him. Her whole body trembled with the ragged breaths she was trying to take in. Chat set the knife down next to his knee and gently pushed Ladybug back to sit back on her bottom, finagling her legs to stretch out in front of her and on either side of his knees as he did. Her one hand was still clutching the wound in effort to keep pressure on it, the other had fallen to the ground by her hip. Chat's hands gently cupped her jaw. 

Her head hung limp, his hands being the only thing keeping her chin from hitting her chest. Tears soaked her face and continued to roll out over her mask from her closed eyes. She sucked in deep, hissing breaths as they sat in silence for the moment. He stroked his thumbs over her cheeks, heart shattering at the pained expression she wore. Her eyes were tightly closed, causing her brow to furrow and skin to pinch at the outer corner of her eyes. Her button nose was scrunched up and her rosy lips were pulled into a frown. 

"Hey Bugaboo, it's almost over. I just need to destroy the knife so you can purify it and use the cure!" Chat said softly, tilting her head up a little higher. Her blue eyes cracked open and Chat had to force himself to look away in order to gather his thoughts. His heart broke at the pain reflected in her deep blue eyes. 

If only he had been faster. 

If only their first plan had worked. 

If only it was him and not her. 

A gentle touch to his cheek startled him.

"We can do it, Chaton." She managed a small smile, her fingertips pulled back to her palm so that her knuckles rested against his cheek. Chat turned his head and pressed a kiss against them.

"I can do anything so long as I'm with you, M'lady." A tender smile began to spread over her lips and Chat returned the gesture. Without wasting anymore time, Chat made sure Ladybug was alright to sit on her own for a moment. He scrambled to stand and picked up his partner's yo-yo that laid abandoned a few feet away. The blond rushed to put it back into Ladybug's free hand.

"Ready?" He asked. Ladybug's dark head nodded curtly, eyes noticeably losing focus by the second. Chat raised his hand and readied himself.

"Cataclysm!" He called, slammed his hand down on the knife and pulling it back quickly. In an instant, the blade turned to dust and a dark purple butterfly found its way out of the mess. Chat's green eyes flicked back up to his partner. 

"N-no more evil doing for you little akuma. De-evilize!" She said, trying her best to speak clearly. Ladybug was able to simply let her yo-yo fall out of her hand and catch the butterfly since it was so close. The yo-yo snapped up the butterfly and with a single touch of Ladybug's finger, it opened once more and a pure white butterfly flew out.

"Bye bye, little butterfly." Ladybug said. She stared at Chat for a short moment, as if waiting. In a split second, Chat was back down on his knees. He ran to collect the abandoned roll of duct tape and came to stand in front of her once more. She was visibly struggling to look up at him.

"Do you need help to toss it?" He asked. Ladybug nodded, biting her lip. Chat plopped down before her and gathered her hands into his own quickly. Her lip color had paled and her eyes were lost as she tried to focus on his face. She was fighting so hard to stay conscious. Chat sat the duct tape in his partner's hands and raised it to chest level.

"Ready?" He asked once more. She bobbed her head, a grimace spreading as raised her hands higher. Chat counted to three in his head, his hands keeping a hold on his lady's and bobbing them up and down in time with his count. On three, he flung his hands upward, the duct tape soaring up and Ladybug's eyes wide as she screamed out, the words barely intelligible.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Chat closed his eyes as the familiar sensation of warm energy rushed over him. When he opened them again, Ladybug was no longer sitting up. Her body had fallen back to the pavement, her legs still spread out on either side of his knees and her one hand lying over top where her wound had been. Her face was still pale and her eyes were closed, but her expression was peaceful. 

Leaning forward, Chat grasped her thin wrist and pulled it up. Sure enough, the wound was gone and her suit was back in perfect condition. The hero sighed, sitting back on his haunches as he looked over her body.

Only one thought wracked his brain.

"Why?"


End file.
